In a product service environment, lighting is critical to conducting efficient and accurate repair of the product. For example, in the automobile industry, dent repair business requires a variety of different lights in various directions to enable to a technician to clearly and easily see and identify the extent of the damage to the automobile exterior. The lights required for such environments must be easy to rotate around the automobile and easily adjustable to produce the required angle and lighting to analyze and repair the damage.
Conventional lighting that provides some adjustability in aiming the light source employ, as shown in FIG. 1, a ball and socket joint 100. As can be seen in FIG. 1, the movement of the ball 102 is limited in movement 106 by the restricted opening 104 which is needed to hold the ball of the ball and socket joint in place.
Therefore, a way is needed to provide the proper lighting that is easily rotational in a large range of motion and mobile in order to properly affect repairs.